


Narnia Oneshots

by BeautifulRain2020



Category: Chronicles of Narnia (Movies), Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types, Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:26:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27061156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeautifulRain2020/pseuds/BeautifulRain2020
Summary: A collection of short Narnia fanfictions where they get hurt or injured. Based on the films, and in film order :)
Kudos: 11





	1. Edmund Healed

After the battle, the Pevensies ran to Edmund, who was lying on the ground and gasping for air. Susan knelt down first and lifted Edmund’s head onto her lap before taking his helmet off. Peter fell to his knees beside his younger brother and leant over him. His heart was in his mouth as he watched Edmund trying to cling onto life. Lucy brought out her cordial and gave a drop of it to Edmund. Edmund closed his mouth and Peter held onto his arm. He seemed to stop breathing.  
No, no, no, Peter begged in his head as he watched Edmund. Susan looked up at him but Peter didn’t want it to be real. Why wasn’t the cordial working? Lucy began crying and Peter’s heart sank further into his chest.  
“Come on Ed,” Peter said out loud and Edmund coughed.  
“Edmund!” Susan gasped in surprise and Peter gasped in relief as he watched his brother come to.  
He was alive He was ok. He was, Peter thought before Edmund looked at him and He pulled him into a hug. Once Peter had made sure that Edmund knew that he loved him, he drew back whilst keeping a firm grip on Edmund’s arm.  
“Why can’t you just do what you’re told!” Peter exclaimed and Edmund smiled. All four of them hugged him before Lucy saw Aslan and went off to heal others on the battlefield. Peter turned back to Edmund and wrapped an arm around his waist. “Are you alright Ed?” He asked as he search his brother’s face.  
“Yeah, the wound’s healing,” Edmund said and Peter looked down at Edmund's abdomen. The wound was indeed healing but it was still bloody and deep.  
“It’s healing Ed, but it’s still pretty bad.”  
“I suppose I am feeling slightly dizzy.”  
“Ok, lie back down,” Peter said and he helped Edmund to rest back onto Susan’s lap. “Just relax Ed, we’re here,” Peter said and Edmund closed his eyes.  
“How long will he take to heal?” Susan asked Aslan as he came over.  
“If the wound is deep, it will only be a few minutes longer than the rest,” Aslan told them.  
“Thank you,” Peter told him  
“Lucy is the one you should be thanking.”  
“Argh!” Edmund groaned and Peter turned back to his brother.  
“What’s wrong Ed?”  
“Argh,” Edmund gasped again and Peter gripped his hand tighter. What if the cordial hadn’t worked?  
“Ed?” Susan asked.  
“I think. I think that it’s healed,” Edmund told them after a moment.  
“It’s healed?”  
“Yes,” Edmund told Peter as he inspected his abdomen.  
“It’s gone. You’re ok Ed,” Peter said before he hugged Edmund.


	2. Edmund Saves Lucy From Drowning

“Not joining in with the party Lucy?” Edmund asked. It had five years since the Battle for Narnia and today they had invited every creature in the land to celebrate with them.  
“No. I’m feeling a little sick Edmund,” Lucy replied.  
“Was it one of Mr Beavers pies?” Edmund asked as he sat next to her and Lucy smiled.  
“No. I don’t think it’s that,” She said before she looked back over the water and Edmund followed her gaze. Edmund frowned before he realised what Lucy was looking for.  
“He’s know that he’s not coming back Lucy.”  
“You don’t know that.”  
“You know what Mr Tumnus said. He comes and goes when he wants to.”  
“He wouldn’t just leave us.”  
“He did. Look, come back and join the celebrations, it will make you feel better.”  
“I’ll be there in a minute,” Lucy said and Edmund took a moment to look at Lucy.  
“Alright, Lucy. But today’s meant to be a happy day. A celebration.”  
“I said that I’d be there in a minute, Edmund.”  
“Ok,” Edmund said before he walked away.  
“Ed? What’s going on?” Peter asked him.  
“Lucy’s still focused on Aslan return. I’ve told her that he’s not coming back.”  
“We don’t know that for sure Edmund. Leave Lucy to it, you can be harsh on her at times,” Peter said and Edmund walked away. He glanced at Lucy and thought it best to leave her alone for a while.  
//  
Mid-way through a dance, Edmund saw Lucy as she stood up on the balcony. She was joining the party at long last. Edmund frowned as Lucy swayed and he began spinning as she fell backwards and over the edge.  
“Lucy!” Edmund screamed as he let go of his partner and ran to the balcony. The music stopped and everyone turned to look. There was a faint splash as Lucy landed in the water and Susan and Peter rushed towards the balcony.  
“Edmund?” Peter asked as he neared it and Edmund got ready to climb over the railings. “Edmund, what are you doing?”  
“Where’s Lucy?” Susan asked before Edmund dived head first off the balcony.  
“Edmund!” Peter and Susan screamed as they got to the railings and saw Edmund landing in the water.  
“Let’s go!” Peter said and everyone rushed down to the beach.  
//  
Edmund swam down and got a hold of Lucy. She wasn’t moving and the impact with the water had forced the air out of Edmund’s own lungs. He wrapped his arm around Lucy and began swimming up to the surface. Lucy had fallen a long way. Edmund gasped for air as he emerged and looked at Lucy, unconscious in his arms.  
“Lucy? Lucy?” Edmund asked as the waves lapped at his neck. “Wake up Lucy,” He begged her.  
“Edmund!” Peter called from the shore and Edmund turned to see him, Susan and most of Narnia waiting from him on the shore. He gathered his strength and swam to the shore. Susan and Peter waded out into the water and Peter took Lucy from Edmund while Susan then helped Edmund to shore. Once they were on the sand, Peter lay Lucy down and moved her hair out of her face before he rested a hand onto her chest.  
“Lucy? Lucy, it’s Peter. Can you hear me?” Peter asked as both Edmund and Susan knelt beside Lucy.  
“Get her onto her side,” Susan said and they turned Lucy onto her side.  
“Lucy?” Edmund asked as his hand rested on her shoulder.  
“Lucy?”  
“Come on Lu,” Peter said as he rubbed her back and suddenly Lucy coughed, spluttered and coughed up water.  
“Lucy!”  
“Lucy! You’re ok, we’re here,” Edmund told her.  
“Just breathe Lucy,” Peter said as Lucy gasped for air. A few, long seconds passed before Lucy relaxed and her breathing became easier. “That’s Lu. You’re ok,” Peter said as Edmund moved away from Lucy and Susan took his place.  
“Are you ok Lucy?” Susan asked and Lucy nodded.  
“Just relax Lu,” Peter told her as Edmund lay onto the sand and turned so that he was facing the sky. “Ed? What’s wrong?” Peter asked and Susan looked over as Edmund closed his eyes. “Take care of Lucy, Susan,” Peter instructed her before he stood up and went over to Edmund “Edmund? Are you alright?” Peter asked as he knelt beside his brother.  
“I’m cold Peter,” Edmund said, his voice quiet as he began to fall unconscious.  
“I need some cloaks and warm clothing,” Peter called out to all the creatures and a number came forwards. Peter wrapped Edmund up as he began to loose consciousness. “Ed? No. Edmund stay awake. Stay with me Edmund,” Peter said as he shook Edmund.  
“What’s going on?” Lucy whispered behind him.  
“Peter’s looking after Edmund, just relax Lucy,” Susan told her.  
“Edmund?” Peter called.  
“Peter,” Susan said as Lucy closed her eyes and Peter turned to her. “We have to get them back up to the castle. We heal them more there.”  
“Ok,” Peter agreed before he picked up Edmund and began walking back up to the castle as a centaur followed behind him with Lucy.  
//  
When Edmund came to, he was wrapped up in lots of blankets and lying in his bed in the castle. He sat up and moved a few of the blankets off him. He stood up and pulled the remaining blankets over his shoulders before he began walking through the corridors of the castle.  
“Hello? Peter? Susan?” Edmund asked. He walked for a few minutes and wrapped himself up tightly, surprised at how cold he still felt. “Anyone?”  
“Edmund,” Peter called and Edmund looked into the room where his voice had come from. “What are you doing out of bed?” Peter asked and Edmund saw him sitting on the end of a bed and Susan could be seen with a bowl of soup.  
“I wanted to know what was going on,” Edmund replied as he stepped into the room.  
“We brought you and Lucy back to the castle and Lucy’s just woken up,” Peter told Edmund as he walked around the bed and saw Lucy sat up, against the backboard.  
“Here you go Lucy,” Susan said as she handed Lucy some soup.  
“Thank you Susan. Edmund,” Lucy said as he saw him.  
“Hi Lucy. Are you ok?”  
“I’m dizzy and I feel sick, but I’m doing alright.”  
“She’s got a fever from being in the cold water,” Susan told Edmund before she turned to him. “Speaking of which, how are you feeling?”  
“I’m ok. I just feel cold,” Edmund said as he wrapped the blankets further round himself.  
“Do you want some more blankets Ed? I can see that you’re shivering,” Peter asked him as Lucy ate the soup.  
“Yes please Peter,” Edmund said and Peter left the room to get more blankets.  
“Come and get into the bed beside Lucy,” Susan said and Edmund did so. He lay his head onto the pillow and Susan tucked the covers over him. She ran her hand through his hair as he closed his eyes. “Are you done with that Lucy?” Susan asked and Lucy nodded. She took the soup bowl away and Lucy lay down in the bed as well. When Peter came back in, both Edmund and Lucy were asleep. Peter and Susan looked after their younger brother and sister until they were both recovered.


	3. Lucy Attacked By Bear

“Don’t move your majesty,” Trumpkin called out as he saw the bear. Lucy turned to look at him as the bear began to charge. Lucy turned back to the bear and she began to run.  
“Stay away from her!” Susan called as she raised her bow and both Peter and Edmund grabbed their swords.   
“Shoot! Susan shoot!” Peter called out as he and Edmund ran towards Lucy. Susan shot and Lucy screamed as the bear reared up in-front of her. Susan’s arrow landed in it’s chest it and fell upon Lucy. “Lucy!” Peter cried out and he and Edmund kept running, fearing for the worst. They reached Lucy and Peter drove his sword through the bears head.  
“Lucy!” Edmund called out before he and Peter moved the bear off Lucy. Peter gasped as he saw that Lucy wasn’t moving and that she had her eyes closed. He put two fingers firmly against her neck to feel for her pulse.  
“Peter?” Susan asked in worry as she joined them.  
“She’s alive,” Peter said after a moment.  
“Is she hurt?” Edmund asked and they looked down at Lucy’s red dress. It didn’t appear to be torn, but the colour would hide any blood.  
“Oh Lucy,” Susan said and Lucy moved slightly.  
“Lucy?” Peter, Edmund and Susan asked all at once.  
“We’re here Lucy,” Peter told her as she moved more.  
“Are you alright?” Susan asked as Lucy opened her eyes.  
“You are injured? Did the bear hurt you?” Edmund asked.  
“I don’t… I don’t think so,” Lucy replied.  
“It’s alright Lu,” Peter said. “Does anything hurt?”  
“No,” Lucy replied, not quite sure.  
“Can you sit up?” Susan asked and Lucy nodded.  
“I think so,” Lucy said and her siblings helped her to sit up. The watched her in worry as she looked at the bear. “Why did it attack me?”  
“I suspect he was hungry,” Trumpkin said as he came over.  
“But why?” Susan asked.  
“Was he wild?” Edmund asked.  
“If you get treated like a dumb animal long enough, that’s what you become,” Trumpkin told them.


	4. Edmund Shot By A Crossbow

Edmund fell back to fall onto the griffin, but on his descent, a skilled archer shot his crossbow and shot Edmund in his stomach.  
“Argh!” Edmund cried out as he landed on the griffin and fell, the griffin spun before it caught him in it’s claws. “Ah,” Edmund gasped as he landed in it’s grip and lost consciousness. Peter glanced back as the griffin flew behind him. He saw Edmund in it’s claws and assumed that he was ok.  
//  
“You, him, your father! Narnia’s better off without the lot of you!” Peter shouted at Caspian in anger.  
“Argh!” Caspian roared as he raised his sword and Peter met it. Behind them, Susan gasped.  
“Peter!” She screamed and both Peter and Caspian turned to look. She was kneeling beside Edmund, who had been laid carefully on the ground by the griffin. Susan rolled Edmund carefully onto his back so as the arrow was sticking out of his chest and towards the sky.  
“Edmund!” Lucy screamed before she ran to him, past Peter and Caspian. She knelt beside Edmund and Peter slowly walked over as he lowered his sword. Lucy took the lid off the juice and was about to give it to Edmund when Susan held her hand up to stop her.  
“Hold on Lucy. We have to take the arrow out,” Susan said and Lucy looked at her. Susan gripped the arrow and Lucy looked away. Susan wrenched the arrow out of Edmund’s body and Lucy squealed. “Ok,” Susan said and Lucy turned back. She tried her best to ignore the blood covering Edmund’s chest. Lucy let a drop of her cordial fall into his mouth and everyone watched in silence.  
“Ed?” Peter whispered but Susan and Lucy ignored him. “Ed?” He called again.  
“Be quiet Peter,” Susan told him sternly before Edmund gasped for breath and his eyes shot open. “Hey/ Shhhh, you’re alright Edmund,” Susan told him and he focused on her.  
“Susan?”  
“Yeah. Are you alright?”  
“Argh,” Edmund groaned as he tried to sit up.  
“No, don’t sit up Edmund,” Lucy told him and he looked at her.  
“Edmund?” Peter called and Lucy put her cordial away as Edmund turned to look at Peter. Peter relaxed, glad that Edmund was ok.


	5. Lucy Gets Kidnapped

“Ed. Ed wake up,” Caspian said as he shook Edmund awake.  
“Hmn?”  
“Wake up. Look,” Caspian said and Edmund got up. They saw the footprints and then Edmund saw Lucy’s empty bed.  
“Where’s Lucy? Lucy? Lucy!” Edmund called out.  
“Everybody up,” Caspian called.  
“Get up. Get I said!” The first mate called out to the crew and Edmund grabbed his sword as they went to find Lucy.  
//  
“Caspian. Lucy’s dagger,” Edmund said and Caspian turned to him before spears were thrown at them.  
“Stop right there, or perish!” Came a voice before several strange, invisible creatures attacked the men.  
“What do you want from us?” Caspian asked.  
“We want to kill you!”  
“Well go on then!” Caspian shouted at them.  
“Wait!” Edmund shouted. “Tell me where my sister is.”  
“Your sister? That girl we kidnapped earlier?”  
“Tell me where she is or I’ll kill you,” Edmund threatened.  
“We’re not going to tell you!”  
“Then you’ll die!” Edmund shouted before he lunged. “Argh!”  
“Argh!” The crew shouted as they too drew their swords and began attacking the creatures. The creatures quickly screamed and fled.  
“What now?” Caspian asked Edmund.  
“Keep looking, they must have her here somewhere. Lucy!” Edmund shouted before they fanned out. A few minutes later, Edmund rounded a hedge and saw Lucy lying unconscious on the ground. “Lucy!” Edmund shouted before he ran to her and knelt down, placing his sword onto the ground. “Lucy?” He asked again as he shook her. She had dried blood down the side of her head and bruises were visible on her neck and at the top of her chest. “Lucy,” Edmund whispered as he took in her wounds. “Caspian! Over here!” He yelled before he turned back to Lucy. “It’s ok Lucy, I’m here,” He said. Caspian appeared and quickly ran to him before he knelt down on the other side of Lucy.  
“What happened Edmund? Is she ok?”  
“She’s not waking up and there are bruises on her chest,” Edmund told Caspian as he inspected Lucy’s head.  
“It looks like they hit her head pretty hard too.”  
“We have to get her back to the ship. She’s not safe here.”  
“Agreed,” Caspian said and Edmund gathered Lucy up into his arms. “Have you got her?”  
“Yeah, lets go,” Edmund said and they began walking back to the ship.  
“What the? Is she ok?” Eustace asked as Edmund passed him with Lucy in his arms.  
“Not now Eustace,” Edmund replied.  
“Why are you carrying her? Is she unconscious? Has she been attacked?”  
“I said not now!”  
//  
Back on the ship, Edmund lay Lucy down into her bed and undid her waistcoat.  
“What are you doing Edmund?” Caspian asked as Edmund began untying Lucy’s top.  
“I’m want to see how much damaged they’ve done, so that we can make her better. Urgh, this bloody fastening.”  
“I’ve got it,” Caspian said and he undid the last fastening on Lucy’s top. Edmund carefully revealed Lucy’s chest and both he and Caspian gasped. Lucy was covered in bruises and her chest was hardly moving as he breathed.  
“Oh Lucy,” Edmund whispered in shock.  
“Bruises are ok, they will heal without much assistance. I’m worried about her head,” Caspian said before he inspected Lucy’s head.  
“Yes, you’re right,” Edmund agreed with him before he went into the bathroom and got a wet cloth.  
“Yes, thank you. Good idea Ed,” Caspian said as Edmund handed the cloth to him and Caspian gently washed the dried blood off Lucy’s head as Edmund pulled the covers over her.  
“Well?” Edmund asked when Caspian put the cloth down.  
“She’s got a nasty gash put it’s not deep.”  
“Will it heal?”  
“It’s healing already. I think the best thing we can do is stay with Lucy and wait until she wakes up.”  
“I’ll stay with her, you’ve got a ship and crew to attend to.”  
“Indeed I do. Let me know if you need a rest.”  
“I will,” Edmund said and Caspian left. “Come on Lucy,” Edmund whispered as he sat on the bed and took Lucy’s hand.  
//  
Edmund had his head down as he held onto Lucy’s hand. He was beginning to get tired. It had been five hours since they had found Lucy, and Caspian had come in a few times to see how she was doing and to give Edmund some food. Edmund had refused Eustace any access to see Lucy. Edmund slowly rested onto the bed and he could feel himself drifting off to sleep when he heard Lucy groan. Edmund immediately looked up. He tightened his grip on Lucy’s hand as she moved and squeezed her eyes closed.  
“Lucy? It’s ok, you’re safe. It’s Edmund,” Edmund said as he kept squeezing Lucy’s hand.  
“Ed?”  
“Yeah, it’s me. How are you feeling?”  
“Awful. My head’s pounding,” Lucy said as she raised a hand to her head.  
“You’ve been hit pretty hard. It had been bleeding when we found you.”  
“When you found me?” Lucy asked in confusion.  
“Yeah. These creatures took you and we found you unconscious on the island.”  
“Oh.”  
“Don’t you remember this?”  
“No,” Lucy said before she tried to sit up.  
“No, Lucy,” Edmund said as he forced her back down.  
“Urgh, Edmund,” Lucy groaned as she closed her eyes.  
“Lucy? What is it? What’s wrong?”  
“I’m going to be sick,” Lucy said and Edmund grabbed a bucket. Lucy threw up into it and Edmund held her hair out of the way. The door opened and Caspian came in.  
“Lucy. Is everything ok Edmund?” Caspian asked as he came over.  
“Yeah, everything’s ok,” Edmund replied as Lucy finished throwing up. “Lucy? Is that all of it?”  
“I think so,” Lucy replied.  
“Ok,” Edmund said before he gave her a hand to rest back onto the bed.  
“Aside from your head Lucy, does anything else hurt?” Caspian asked her as he sat onto the bed.  
“No. I don’t think so,” Lucy said as she closed her eyes.  
“Go back to sleep Lucy,” Edmund told her as he rubbed her hand. “I’ll be right here if you need anything.”  
“Thanks Edmund,” Lucy said before she fell asleep. Edmund and Caspian spent the night worrying watching over Lucy and slowly over the next two days, she began to feel better.


	6. Edmund Not Waking Up

“No,” Edmund murmured in his sleep. “No, no.”  
“Edmund?” Lucy asked as she came into the dark cabin. Edmund gasped and his breathing became ragged. “Edmund?” Lucy asked again as she shook him.  
“Argh,” Edmund struggled to say before he gasped for breath. Across the room, Caspian sat up with a jolt.  
“Edmund!” Lucy shouted before she looked at Caspian and caught his gaze. “Are you ok Caspian?”  
“Yeah, I just had a nightmare,” Caspian said before he noticed that Edmund was gasping. “What’s wrong with Edmund?”  
“I think he’s having a nightmare but he can’t breathe,” Lucy said as Edmund's breathing became raspy.  
“Edmund?” Caspian asked as he got out of his hammock.  
“Edmund, wake up please,” Lucy called as she shook him. As Caspian reached them, Edmund stopped breathing and Lucy gasped.  
“Edmund?” Caspian asked.  
“He’s not breathing Caspian. He’s not,” Lucy said as Caspian felt a cold breath over his shoulder. He turned round and saw the White Witch in the cabin before him. “Edmund? Edmund!” Lucy called out behind him, clearly unable to see the Witch.  
“Caspian,” The White Witch called to him softly as she held out her hand. “Just one drop Caspian,” She called and Caspian stepped forwards as he drew his sword. Lucy heard this and turned to him.  
“Caspian? What are you doing?” She asked as she kept one hand on Edmund.  
“Caspian,” The White Witch called out.  
“Argh!” Caspian cried out as he lunged and impaled the Witch with his sword. Edmund’s eyes shot open as his filled his lungs with air.  
“Edmund!” Lucy cried out and she put her hands onto his chest.  
“Lucy,” Edmund gasped as Caspian came back over. He looked at her and Caspian, before he frowned. “What happened?”  
“You stopped breathing,” Lucy told him.  
“What?”  
“The White Witch, she was controlling you,” Caspian continued.  
“What? The White Witch?” Lucy asked in shock.  
“Yes. The mist made her appear. Are you alright Edmund?”  
“I think so,” Edmund said, his voice still breathless. “Did you get rid of her?”  
“I did.”  
“Thank you,” Edmund said as he rested back onto his hammock.


	7. Edmund Knocked Out Extended

“Edmund? Are you alright?” Caspian asked as he knelt beside Edmund. Edmund had landed hard on the deck and knocked himself out briefly. “Edmund?” Caspian asked as he shook him and Edmund blinked as he woke up.  
“Caspian?”  
“Yeah, it’s me. Can you stand?”  
“Yeah, with a little help,” Edmund said and Caspian helped him to stand up.


	8. Edmund Gets Hurt by Sea Serpent

“Let have them on board! Clear the decks!” Caspian said as he came over to Edmund and Lucy. Edmund closed his eyes, and he was very pale, as Lucy turned to Caspian.  
“We did it,” Lucy said as Edmund collapsed onto the deck.  
“Edmund?”  
“Edmund!” Caspian and Lucy called out before they knelt beside Edmund.  
“Edmund? Can you hear me?” Caspian asked.  
“Edmund? What’s wrong?” Lucy asked.  
“Was he injured by the sea serpent?” Caspian asked Lucy.  
“I don’t know. He didn’t appear to be,” Lucy replied.  
“He was knocked unconscious for a minute or two when he fell onto the deck.”  
“Did he hit his head.”  
“I don’t know. It’s possible.”  
“Edmund? Ed, please wake up,” Lucy begged him.  
“Have you got your cordial Lucy?” Caspian asked.  
“Yes, it’s right here,” Lucy said as he got it out. She carefully tipped some of it into Edmund’s mouth and they waited. Edmund closed his mouth and Caspian watched his face carefully.  
“Does that mean it’s working?”  
“I think so.”  
“Ed?” Caspian asked after a minute. “Can you hear me Edmund?”  
“Come on Edmund,” Lucy said and after a moment more, Edmund came come to.  
“That’s it Edmund, you’re safe,” Caspian told him.  
“Caspian?”  
“Yeah. How are feeling?”  
“Awful. Did I just faint?”  
“Yeah,” Lucy told him. “Does anything hurt?”  
“Only my pride,” Edmund said and they laughed.  
“Lets get you up,” Caspian said before he gave Edmund a hand to sit up.


	9. Lucy Faints

Edmund had his hand on Lucy as she turned to Aslan. She said no words, and instead she just cried.  
“It’s alright dear one,” Aslan said as Lucy faltered and Edmund placed two hands onto Lucy.  
“Lucy?” Edmund asked and Caspian turned to them. “Woah Lucy,” Edmund said as Lucy fainted and he caught her. Aslan chuckled as Edmund lay Lucy carefully onto the sand.  
“Lucy? Is she alright?” Caspian asked Edmund as he knelt beside her.  
“Yeah. I think she’s just fainted,” Edmund said as he brushed the hair out of his sisters face.  
“Come close to me Eustace,” Aslan said and Eustace approached him.  
“She loves Narnia,” Edmund told Caspian. “I don’t think she’s ready to go.”  
“I don’t think I could every these this place.”  
“You don’t have to,” Edmund said and Lucy began to come to.  
“Lucy?” Caspian asked.  
“It’s alright Lucy, you just fainted,” Edmund told her and Lucy opened her eyes.  
“Hello,” Caspian said and Lucy smiled.  
“Hi.”  
“Are you alright Lucy?” Edmund asked and she looked at him.  
“Yeah, I’m just a bit dizzy.”  
“Relax Lucy, you’re alright,” Caspian said. Edmund and Caspian stayed with Lucy until she felt better.


End file.
